


Lena Zor-El

by homo_sapien



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena in the supersuit, One Shot, side sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_sapien/pseuds/homo_sapien
Summary: Kara asks Lena to a costume party when Lena has nothing to wear Kara doesnt give up the chance to see Lena in her suit.





	1. I have a favor

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic sorry if there are any mistakes. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

 

Lena is staring at the papers on her desk. 'God i need a break!' Lena thought.  
* knock knock knock*  
Lena lifts her head to see her favorite person and just like that her day is better.  
“Kara, what a delightful surprise.”  
Lena sits up from her desk leaving the stack of papers behind.  
“Lena hey sorry to drop in unannounced”  
“You are always welcome here you know that.”  
Lena and Kara both walk over to the couch inside lena’s office. 

“What brings you to my office?”  
“I was wondering if i could ask you a favor?” Kara readjusts her glasses.  
“Anything for you Kara.” Lena’s heart starts to beat faster while her head goes through all of the possible outcomes of the conversation. Its almost like Kara could hear her heartbeat. Kara reaches out and places her hand on top of Lena's and almost immediately her heart slows. 

“It’s nothing bad i promise. Alex and Maggie are throwing a party and i was wondering if you would kind of be my plus one. I hate going to these alone especially now that Alex and Maggie are together i always end up sitting alone on the couch or something.”

Lena sits in surprise. 'Kara wants me to be her plus one!'  
“Plus you could meet all my friends.” Lena and Kara have only been friends for a little over 6 months.  
Lena on the outside is calm and collected but on the inside she feels nothing but panic. Lena looks at the ground hoping Kara wouldn't see the tears starting to form in her eyes. No one has ever invited her to a friends and family party. She had never had any real friends.

“Kara i would love to but are you sure you want to bring a Luthor to a social party.” Lena’s sentence came in almost a whisper .Kara moved both of her hands to Lena's face and made Lena look into her eyes.  
“There is no one else i would rather have be there with me. You are not your family you are kind. Brave, beautiful, and you have one of the biggest hearts i have ever seen.” 

Lena leans into Kara hand and for a few seconds loving the warmth and closeness Kara always brings.  
“Oh yeah," Kara basically jumps off the couch in excitement,"I forgot it's a costume party so you have to dress up! I am going as Wonder Women and you have to dress up too.”  
Lena begins to think of her costume she wants to go with a superhero too she knows that Kara and her arent dating but she wants them to match.  
“Do you think it would be weird if i went as Supergirl?”  
Karas face begins to redden at the thought of Lena in her suit, how it would cling to her curves and show off her legs. 'no Kara Lena is just a friend, stop thinking about her that way.' Kara internally scolds herself.  
After a second she snaps out of her thoughts.  
“No why would it be weird?  
“ I don't know because you know her and i know her sort of and i don't know.”  
“You should go as Supergirl… we would kind of match it will be great. The party starts at 7, meet me at my place around 6:30?” Kara is basically bouncing off the walls with excitement.  
“Yes i cant wait see you Saturday Kara.”  
Lena watches Kara walk out of her office.  
“I only have three days to find the perfect costume and to prepare myself to meet Karas friends.” Lena whispers to herself. Lena moves the pile of work from her desk and begins the search.

 

XXXXXX

Three days later Kara is pacing back and forth in her apartment waiting for Lena to arrive. Kara is dressed thirty minutes early and waiting for Lena wasn't helping.  
Kara is dressed as wonder women. It was weird to be in a suit that was not her own but like how she looked Dianna had lent Kara her lasso of truth and man did Kara need to get herself one of these. She was playing with the lasso when a familar heart beat rang in her ears.

Kara ran to the door and opened it before Lena even had a chance to knock.  
Kara face fell Lena wasn't in a costume.  
“Kara I'm sorry i am not dress but three days isn't enough to do Supergirl's suit justice. It had to be perfect and i didnt have enough time. Im so sorry Kara.”

Kara wrapped Lena into a hug.  
“Ummmm i might have a solution to our problem.” Lena lifted her head to see Kara’s thousand watt smile.  
Kara ran into her room and found her extra suit. Maybe she will get to see Lena in her suit after all. She came back into the living room looking at her phone checking emails.

Lena looked up and about dropped her phone.  
“Kara did you make me a suit?”  
Lena just about ran to Kara and hugged her.  
“Ummm not exactly this is one of Supergirls real suits.”  
Lena's eyes went wide while she began to process what Kara just said.  
“I know i kind of invited you later so i asked supergirl if i could borrow one of her suits.”  
Lena began to pick up the suit really feeling it for the first time. It was soft and smelled both like Supergirl and like Kara.

“You mean Supergirl is letting me borrow one of her suits like bullet proof honest to god supersuit!!! This is amazing i can't believe you did this for me.” Lena gave Kara an even bigger hug and ran off into the bathroom to change. 

Maybe she shouldn't of done that but she couldn't pass up the chance to see Lena in one of her suits. It was selfish yes but Lena didn't have a costume and who is she kidding it was 100% selfish. She also knew one other thing, Alex was going to kill her.


	2. Can you help?

Kara was fidgeting with her golden cuffs for what felt like forever while she waited for Lena to get out of the bathroom. It's been five minutes and still no Lena. It took all of her will power not use her x-ray vision to see was Lena was doing. She cant wait to see Lena in her suit. She had thought about it before and she can't believe that she is moments away from her dreams coming true.

“Kara! Can you come in here please.” Kara stands up and walks to the bathroom door and hesitates for a second before cracking the door.  
“Lena is everything okay, does it not fit?”   
“Yeah i just can't figure this suit out, can you help me?” Kara walks into her bathroom on a half naked Lena and all thoughts go out the window. Her mouth instantly goes dry. Lena’s back is on full display. The silky flawless skin draws her in and Kara’s body begins to moves without her consent and she find her fingertips on Lena’s back lightly tracing freckles.

Lena’s body tenses for a second before relaxes. Kara’s hand are warm and soft. Lena’s body is telling her to turn around and crash their lips together to tear the suit off and…..but no Kara is a friend and she can't have those thoughts about one of her only friends.  
“Um Kara.” Kara’s hand is quickly moved from Lena's back as if Lena’s skin burned her hand.Kara takes a big step back and crashes into the counter. She gives Lena a sheepish grin and speaks.  
“There is a zipper back here that is a little hidden, may i?” Kara makes a upward gesture with her hand. With a nod Kara steps towards lena and is inches from lena once again. Lena feels Kara’s hot breath on her neck and what felt like minutes of Kara’s knuckles lightly moving up her back as she zips the suit closed. Even after the suit was zipped up Kara remained almost pressed up against Lena. Kara couldn’t make her body move Lena’s scent was intoxicating. Lena cuts the silence.   
“You seem to know your way around the suit. Is there something going on between you and Supergirl?”   
“I have taken it off before,”Kara’s eyes widen and her whole body freezes at the realization of what she said. “No nothing like that I..me and Supergirl we haven’t, we aren’t, ive never..ummm I was there when they made it and its easier with a person to help you and i this one time...“ Lena just watches as this beautiful women continues her ramble. As much as Lena loves to watch Kara she ends up cutting her off.  
“I am just joking, though i wouldn't mind taking it off of Supergirl myself and now thanks to you i know how.” Lena winked and watched as Kara face turns bright red. Kara turns away and changes the subject.  
“ And now for the finishing touch the cape.” Kara holds up the cape and claspes it on Lena and stepped back to see Lena fully. 

Kara had imaged Lena in her suit many times… so many times but nothing would of prepared her for the sight in front of her. Lena made her best Supergirl hero pose she can make with her chin high and two fists on her hips. and Kara can do nothing but stare. Lena’s legs are muscular and look so smooth. Kara’s eyes wander up Lena’s body but stops at Lena’s chest. Yes Lena’s boobs look amazing (as always) but that’s not what takes her breath away.   
After a minute without a word from Kara. Lena begins to panic.

“Kara are you okay, i told you this would be weird i can take it off if you like.” Lena reaches around to unclasp the cape. Kara is at her side in an instant and grabs both of her hands.  
“No please you look, Rao you look so beautiful. I… the House of El fits you.”  
Kara can't stop looking at Lena with her family crest on her chest wearing it proudly. Kara had to look away so Lena wouldn't see the tears from falling down her cheek. Lena finally speaks.  
“Thank you Kara wearing this- i know this sound weird but this feels right, a little heavier than i would have thought but i will wear this crest with honor.” Lena had to close her eyes because the smile Kara gave her in return shined brighter than the sun itself.

Kara holds her hand out to Lena  
“Are you ready to get to the party Lena Zor-El?”  
Lena smiles and takes a hold of Kara’s hand and they head towards the door.


	3. Welcome to the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little slow but hopefully the next chapter will be worth it.

Lena and Kara arrive at Alex’s apartment door when Kara hears Lena’s heart start to race. Kara takes Lena’s hand and gives her a encouraging smile.  
Kara knocks on Alex’s door and are greeted by Alex in a cat costume.  
“Hey Kara or should I say wonder women! You look great I am glad you could make it!”  
Alex looks to the right of Kara to find Lena in her super suit.  
“And Lena what a very nice replica of Supergirl's suit. You look amazing as well, please come in.” Alex looks at the suit curiously. Alex pulls Lena in for a hug. Using the opportunity to scrutinize the suit and just like she suspected it was the real deal . Alex shoot Kara a disappointed look behind Lena’s back.

Kara and Lena walk into the apartment and Kara is smiling from ear to ear but when she looks over her smile dissipates when she sees Lena. Lena has the red cape wrapped around her almost like a safety blanket trying to calm herself. Kara pulls Lena aside and in to a hug.

“Lena it’s going to be okay my friends are going to love you. You are amazing Lena, they are going to love you as much as I do. Wait no that's impossible no one will love you as much as I do but they will be at a close second.” Lena relaxes a little and gives a slight nod. Kara laces and their fingers together and heads into the living room. 

Sitting in the living room is Alex, Maggie, Winn, and James.  
Maggie is basically sitting on Alex’s lap and Winn and James are sitting side by side on the couch.

“Hey everyone I would like you guys to meet my best friend Lena. In a second Winn is on his feet already taking Lena’s now free hand into his own.  
“Lena I am so happy to meet I have been your biggest fan for years. You are brilliant and am I still shaking your hand yes I am, I am going to sit down.”   
“It is lovely to meet you Winn and if you are willing I would love to get together and discuss some of my theories with you if you wouldn’t mind.” Winn gives a giant smile and is basically bouncing off the walls.  
“Mind? That would be amazing. I have so many questions for you” Kara just sits there in complete awe with the women in front of her. While Winn and Lena are talking Maggie leans towards Alex and whispers.

“Babe, I didn't know Lena Luthor was so hot, and did Kara let her borrow one of her suits? Score one for little Danvers!”Alex gives Maggie a confused look. Alex looks over to see Kara staring at Lena with her puppy dog eyes.   
“You don't think that Kara likes Lena do you. Kara would have told me if she was gay right.”

“I know for a fact that Lena definitely plays for our team, and as far as your sister, she hasn’t left Lena’s side the entire time she has been here and do you see the way she is staring at her right now?” Alex gives one more look over to Kara and downs the rest of her beer.

 

XXXXX

Lena gets up and heads to the kitchen to get another glass of wine. Kara and Winn are in the living room talking and it was the first time they have been separated all night and Maggie decides it was the perfect opportunity to talk to Lena.

“Hey Little Luthor can I join you?” Lena looks up to see Maggie and she gives her a smile and a nod just before taking a big swig of her wine.  
“Of course we really haven’t got the chance to talk. Kara talks so much about her sisters amazing girlfriend. It’s nice to put a face to the name.” 

“I am glad you could make it. Kara talks about you nonstop and now I see why.” 

“We are best friends I would hope she would talk about me at least a little.”  
“Just best friends huh? I have seen the way you look at her, and not to mention she is practically drooling all over you in that suit.” Lena looks down in her wine glass to try to hide the blush creeping up her face.  
“How did you get that suit anyways it look like the real deal.” Maggie grabs the cape and runs her fingers over the material. 

“Kara said that she asked Supergirl if i could wear it for the party. She got so excited about it I just couldn’t say no.” Lena takes another gulp of her wine. The wine already making her way into her veins.  
“Maggie, can I tell you something?” Maggie moves a little closer and nods.

“I feel oddly powerful in the suit I know that the suit doesn't have powers but I feel like I could do anything in this suit. Not fly but like im invincible.” Maggie laughs to herself while she sees Lena stare longingly at Kara.  
“More like anyone...maybe Kara?” Lena whips her head around to look at Maggie once more.

“I... she doesn’t like me like that, she is just a friend and not to mention straight.”   
“Lena, if Kara is just a friend then Alex and I are really really REALLY good friends and she might of just dated men in the past but I am not so sure about the straight part. Just something to think about. Come on let's rejoin the party Supergirl.” Maggie takes her place next to Alex and Lena sits back down next to Kara. 

After another hour of Alex watching Kara watch Lena she is done with it. She has to know what is going on between the two not to mention her ongoing bet with Maggie. Alex hastily gets up and grabs Kara.

“Kara can I talk to you in private please.” Kara reluctantly moves away from Lena’s side and joins her sister in her bedroom.   
“First of all what the fuck Kara giving Lena one of your supersuits are you out of your mind. Why would you if you weren't Supergirl have a suit laying around, how did you explain that.” Alex didn't mean to go off on her but the beer kicked on a little and she couldn't stop herself.  
“I told her that I asked Supergirl to borrow it and to be honest having her in a bulletproof suit isn't a bag idea. Plus she look amazing in it I mean I have thought about before but when she came out of the…” Kara forget she talking to her sister and starts to panic, “I mean she didn't have a costume and i had an extra suit so it was a win win.”

 

“So what you are saying is that you just wanted to see Lena in your suit.” Alex sighs she just lost twenty bucks.   
“Okay then secondly when were you going to tell me you had the hots for Lena?” Kara tenses up and starts to get defensive.  
“I dont know what you are talking about Alex I have totally normal friendly feelings for Lena. She is my friend only my friend. Not a friend that I have thought about in my suit and also out of my suit” Alex lightly laughs and shakes her head.  
“Kara it’s okay if you are attracted to Lena, she is beautiful and since you two have been hanging out you have been so happy. I have seen the way you look at her and she looks at you the same way.” Kara finally looks up from the floor and give Alex a smile.

“She is so beautiful Alex and when I first saw her wearing my family crest I thought my heart was going to explode. Do you think she really likes me.”  
“She would be crazy if she didn't. Now come here.” Alex grabs Kara and engulfs her in a huge hug.  
“Thank you Alex.”  
“You’re welcome now let's get back to the Party.”

 

XXXXX

 

When Kara gets back to the living room she sees Lena and Winn with smiles from ear to ear talking about one of Lena’s many theories. Kara loves to see Lena like this happy and being able to be herself. Kara sits back down next to Lena and just sits there listening to her two best friends.  
“I am going to get another drink do you want anything Lena?”  
“Another glass of wine would be nice thank you Winn.” They watch as Winn disappears into the kitchen.  
“So what do you feel about my friends?” Kara asks Lena with and egar voice.  
“Winn is really sweet, it's really refreshing to have someone know me for me and not my family. I don't think James like me though. He hasn't said one word to me and he won't even stay in the same room as me.”   
“Winn is amazing and talked about you way before i met you and as far as James goes he is just pouting. He asked me out and i said no.” Lena nods in understanding.  
“  
“Oh that makes since he sees me as a threat, That makes me feel better.”  
“He doesn't just sees you as a threat Lena, he knows I like you way more than i ever like him.” Lena looks at Kara is disbelief.  
“Kara I-” Lena is cut off by Maggie.  
“Who is down for shots!” Alex walks to Kara and whisper in her ear.  
“Don't think you are getting out of this we have shots for you too.” Maggie continues.  
“And after that we are going to play a little game, Lasso of truth or Dare.”  
Maggie goes around handing everyone a shot and takes her place next to Alex. 

“Ohh this is going to be so much fun.” 

Everyone raises their glass and everyone downs their shots.


	4. Lasso of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly game of Truth or Dare

Most people have filtered out of the apartment and all that is left is Maggie, Alex, James ,Winn, Kara, and Lena. They are all pretty buzzed and still drinking. The first round of shots weren’t enough and they all ended up doing four shots. Alex leads them all to the living room and begins to explain the rules of the game.

“Okay so the rules of the games are pretty self explanatory but if you pick truth the lasso will be placed around your wris-”

“Just the way I like it!” Lena cuts Alex off and everyone in the room spins around to look at her. Kara eyes go wide and her mouth once again she puts that statement in her back pocket and tries to calm her heart.  
“Did I say that out loud?” Lena gives everyone the biggest smile she can give. Maggie digs into her wallet and pulls out a twenty gives it to Alex.  
“Here is the twenty bucks from earlier, I guess we are even for now.”

Alex smile and grabs the money and whispers into Maggie’s ear.  
“I had a feeling.” They both rejoin the group.

“Any ways the lasso is so there is absolutely no lying. As far as the Dares go nothing to dirty. You have to passes but with each pass you have to take two shots. Now is everyone ready to get this party started.”

Okay who is up first!

“I guess i will!” Kara spoke up with courage. Alex grins and speaks.

“Okay Kara Truth or Dare.” Kara contemplates for a second before answering.  
“Dare no truth no dare. Final answer is truth.”  
“Okay Kara tell me a secret that even I don't know.”  
Kara’s eyes go big, she takes a deep breath and takes out the lasso and ties it around her hand.  
“I...I think that I am kinda gay.” Kara expects everyone to take gasp loudly or to be shocked but everyone just sitting there. Everyone is expressionless except Lena. She has the biggest smile on her face. When Kara is facing away Maggie and Alex give each other a high five. 

“Kara the truth was to tell me something I didn’t know. So tell me when you figured it out.”  
“What you know how, that a conversation for a later date.” Kara thinks back to the day and smiles. “I figured it out the day I met you.” Kara looks at Lena and smiles.

“The day I walked into your office you took my breath away and I thought to myself, I think I am a little gay.” Kara takes the lasso off from her hand and she buries her face into hands not wanting to look at Lena.

“ Alex thank you for taking it so easy on me.” Kara gets up from the floor and takes two shots before sitting back down next to Lena. Lena can tell all Kara wants is for the subject to change.  
“Okay your turn Maggie, truth or dare.” Lena said to Maggie 

“Truth. Lay it on me Luthor.”  
“Okay to make things a little more to your liking I will let Alex tie the lasso on you.” Lena says with a smirk and hands Alex the lasso. Once it is firmly in place Lena continues her question. 

“We all know that Alex works with Supergirl and in turn you have some what worked with Supergirl, and anyone who has eyes knows what a goddess she is so have you ever though supergirl in a more than friendly kind of way.?” Maggie looks at Alex and then to Kara. She wait for a second before she speaks.

“Yes, I mean who hasn’t. This was before I met Alex or Supergirl. I haven’t thought about her like that since I met her or since i found out she was K-.”

“Okay she answered your question now it is your turn Lena. Truth or Dare.”  
“I will go with truth as well.”

“Okay who would you rather fuck, Superman or Supergirl?”  
Alex unties the lasso and gets up to give it to Lena.”

“Oh no need Alex I will tell you without any hesitation that I would fuck Supergirl right now. If Supergirl were to walk in right now and ask me to…. anyways Supergirl is 1000 times hotter than Superman. I have thought about this a lot. Her strong arms, her rock hard abs. I have been wearing her suit all day and her smell is intoxicating. It does things to me.”

Kara sits there in silents while she listens to Lena. The butterflies in her stomach turn into anger. Lena likes Supergirl not Kara.

“Of course you like Supergirl and not me she is all confident and strong and wait am I jealous of myself?” Kara thinks to herself.  
More rounds of the game go on and Kara finds herself sitting in jealousy getting more mad with every second. Kara gets up from the circle.

“I'll be back I have to use the restroom.”  
In the back round she hears a Lena say dare before she closes the bathroom door.  
Kara splashes cold water on her face and looks in the bathroom mirror and speaks to herself.

“Lena is just a friend and if she likes Supergirl and not me , even though Supergirl is me Lena has every right to like who she likes. She like me but also not me.” Kara breaths out a heavy sigh and walks out the door.

All Kara sees when she left the bathroom is a knife flying passed her face in slow motion. She can see the reflection of her own eye on the metal. When she sees the target of knife her body fills with rage. The knife hits Lena straight in the chest Kara, wasn’t fast enough to catch it and now the love of her life is…..perfectly fine, and laughing. 

“What is going on here!” Everyone is staring at Kara. Alex is the first to speak up.  
“Relax Kara she chose dare.” Kara has cooled down a little but is still angry.

“It still is not okay to throw knives at people.” Lena grabs Kara by the arm and moves her head so that they are face to face.

“Kara this is Supergirl’s suit, the knife would have never hurt me. I am sorry I scared you but I chose dare and I am not one to walk away from a dare and I am not done yet. Alex threw a knife and now its Maggie’s turn.” Kara nods 

 

Lena goes back to her spot as Maggie take position and aims the knife. Kara watches as another knife is thrown in Lena’s direction but she doesn’t stay long enough to see it hit Lena. It was too much for her, even if it wasn't real, watching knives thrown at Lena was terrifying. Kara walked up to the roof to clear her head. She didn’t know how long she was up there until she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Kara what are you doing out here. You just disappeared.”Kara turns around to face Lena.  
“I am sorry I know that this was all a game but the thought of losing you Lena is terrifying and I don’t know if I would be able to live with myself if i let that happen.” Kara let out a sigh before continuing. She takes out the lasso and ties it around her hand. 

“I have to tell you something but I want you to believe me when I say that it has nothing to do with your last name or my trust in you, my Roa you are the most beautiful person i have ever seen.   
Sorry you distract me. Okay here is goes. Lena I am Supergirl.” 

“I know” Kara takes a look at Lena in disbelief.

“How do you know?”

“Kara how can I not know. The first time i met you I felt this spark and when you told me that you believed in me and didn't see me for my last name I knew that there was going never going to be anyone like you. Then a day later I met Supergirl and she had said the same things, I knew there was no way in hell that two beautiful people with the same eyes would be that beautiful on the inside as well. The past year more evidence piled up and I just new. Your smell, your eyes, your heart they are impossible to miss.” 

Lena and Kara were now inches apart and they were breathing each other's air. Kara moved her hand and was hovering over Lena waist. Lena grabs her hand and presses it firmly against her hip. Lena licks her lips and Kara does the same.

“Lena, can I kiss you.” Lena didn’t answer she closed the gap between them and placed her lips on Kara’s. The kiss was soft but firm. The kisses begin to turn heated and Kara licks the bottom of Lena’s lip. Lena moans and opens her mouth and is greeted with Kara’s tonge.

Reluctantly they both separate when they need air. Their lips separated but their rest their foreheads together.  
“Do you want to get out of here?” Lena asks.  
“Your place or mine?” Kara grabs Lena bridal style and and kisses Lena one more time. Before moving down her to her neck and kissing her right behind her ear.

“I don't care just get us there.” Kara smiled and took off towards the sky.

XXXXXX

 

15 minutes later  
“They have been gone for a long time. Do you think they are.” Maggie pumps her eyebrows at Alex. Alex punches Maggie in the arm.   
“Hey that is my sister you are talking about. But I hope so how long as it been a year.”  
“Speaking of you bet it would take two years. Someone owes me twenty bucks.”  
“Fine.” Alex takes the twenty from her wallet and hands it to Maggie.”  
“Soooo care to make a wager.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave comment and tell what you think.


	5. Final Bet

Lena and Kara basically crash into Lenas apartment.   
“Did I tell you that seeing you wear my family crest is extremely sexy.” Lena shakes her head and continues to attack Kara’s neck.  
“Well seeing you wearing my family crest… it took all of my willpower not to take you in front of everyone. Kara lets Lenas feet fall to the floor but her hands are still firmly on Lena’s waist. Kara pushes lena against a wall and lifts her up. On instinct Lena wraps her legs around Kara.   
They slowly make there way to the bedroom Kara gently lays Lena down on the bed and stands up. Kara takes off her costume and she is left in a bra and boy shorts. Lena eyes roam down the perfectly toned body.  
“My god Kara, you are perfect.” Kara smiles and starts to leans back down. Lena goes to unclasp the cape on her own costume but is stopped by Kara’s hand.

“No please leave it on.If you are comfortable with that I mean if you think it weird I understand.”  
“I dont think its weird. Lena give Kara the biggest smile and pulls Kara down on top of her.  
Lena flips them over so she is on top of Kara. Lena begins to kiss her neck and slowly starts to make her way down until she takes one of Kara’s nipples into her mouth. Kara moaned and began to run her hand in the brown locks. At the encouragement Lena continued her way down Karas body.

Lena hooked a finger in Karas underwear and looked up at Kara for permission. Kara just nods and Lena pulls them off. Lena kisses the inside of her thigh first.She wants Kara to feel like she should be worshipped.Lena talks a second to breath Kara in. She make a broad swipe with her tongue and earns a gasp from Kara. Lena moans with Kara.

“I have imagined what you have tasted like before but it is so much better than my dreams. You taste amazing.” Lena continues her ministrations. Kara has one hand grabbing onto the headboard and one tangles in Lena’s hair gently massaging her scalp. Lena pumps two fingers into Kara hooks them with every thrust and in seconds Kara’s back arches off the bed and a loud snap cracks through the air.

When Lena looks up she sees Kara’s chest heavily breathing and in her hand a chunk of wood from the head board. A wave of heat rips though Lena’s body.  
“Sorry.” Kara throws the piece to the side and Lena has climbed up her body there lips meet. Kara can taste herself on Lena’s tongue and it reignites the fire once again. 

“I know that I said to keep the suit on but, I need to feel your skin.” Lena ditches the suit and is back on top of Kara as fast as she can. Lena is straddling Kara and her abs provide friction that Lena so desperately needs and she begins to move her body. Kara reaches out and kneads Lena’s breast watching in awe as the gorgeous women gets herself off.Kara looks down and sees her abs glistening from Lena. Lena’s movements become more frantic and Kara moves her hands on Lena’s hip to help keep her rhythm. 

“Fuck, Kara.”Lena’s body become rigid before going limp and collapses on top of Kara. They both sit there for a minute and try to catch their breath. After a brief break Kara is ready for more. 

Kara flips them over and begins to kiss her neck and run her hands over Lena wanting to touch every inch she could. Kara slips her hand in between Lena’s legs and feels the slickness Kara moans on contacting knowing she caused Lena arousal. Kara begins to rub Lena’s clit and kisses her deeply trying to convey how she felt with one kiss Lena bites Kara’s shoulder to fight back the cries of pleasure..  
“Please Kara I.. Fuck I need you inside me.”  
Kara doesn't hesitate and puts two fingers inside Lena pumping slowly at first. Letting Lena get used to the stretch. Then slowly she began to gain more speed curl her fingers. They continue to kiss as there bodies rock together perfectly until Lena is seeing stars. 

This time was different from her other lovers For the first time Lena had not just had sex but made love. Kara rolls off of Lena and snuggles up to next to her. Lena’s head lays in the crook of Kara’s neck basking in her smell. Kara looks down and look at Lena they give one more slow languid kiss. 

“I love you Lena, I have been in love with you from the first time I saw you.”  
“I love you too Kara. I love every part of you.The dorky love Kara and the strong badass Supergirl. I love you Kara Zor-El” Lena snuggles as close as she can to Kara and for the first time in a while she is happy.

“Lena, would you like to go on a date with me?” Lena gives Kara the biggest smile she could give.   
“I would love to.” 

 

XXXXXXX

Two years later

“Happy Anniversary babe!” Kara gives a kiss to Lena on the cheek to wake her up.”  
“Good morning and happy anniversary to you too.” Lena sits up and stretches her arms out and gives Kara a kiss.

“Come on I made you coffee and breakfast.” Kara grabs Lena and flies them to the table to eat. When both of them are done eating and finished cleaning up they both huddled together on the couch. Kara turns her head towards Lena and stares. 

“What are you staring at!”  
“You, I am so happy to have you in my life.These last two years have been the best in my life. I have been to many different planets but the first time I saw you, it was like seeing color for the first time. I love you so much.” Lena lunged at Kara started to kiss her. The kiss heated quickly and in no time Kara was was in her underwear and Lena wasn't far behind. 

“Can we do that thing we have been talking about?” Lena nodded and ran off into the bedroom. Five minutes later she reemerged in the Supersuit. Kara’s heart stopped she was the luckiest women in the world. 

“Oh Roa no matter how many times you wear that thing it still makes me….uhhgggggg some here now.” Lena in on top off Kara in seconds. Kara reaches a hand in between Lenas leg and grips the purple shaft that is attached to the harness. Lena lines up the tip to Kara's entrance knowing that there is going to be no resistance.

“Are you ready babe?” Lena asks Kara.  
“Yes Supergirl.”

 

Ten minutes later

“Hey are you guys ready to go shopp- Oh MY GOD” Alex and Maggie storms through the door to see Lena in Supergirl suit with a strap on fucking her sister. Alex immediately leaves the room and expects Maggie to follow her but when she turns around Maggie isn't there. She storms back into the apartment and drags Maggie into the hallway.

“Alex I am so sorry I forgot that we were going this early...just give us fifteen minutes.” Kara shout to the door. Kara hides her face with her hands. Lena still on top of her reaches and removes her hands. 

“Kara baby it's okay.” Lena says with a little giggle  
“No it's not, my sister just walked in on us, on you in my suit fucking me. I can't face her again like ever.I am going to have to move get a whole new identity oh Roa I really liked this house. Don’t get me wrong what we just did was amazing I mean we are definitely doing that later...tonight for sure, but did you see Maggie's staring at us?” When Kara is done talking Lena leans down and kisses Kara with all the love she has.

“Maggie was staring because even she could tell it was hot and your sister will get over it.It's not like we haven't walked in on them so we are kinda even. I love you Kara, so much and I love being inside you more so what do you say we go for another five minutes and you try not to let them hear you. You think you can do that?” Lena gave another hard thrust at the end of her question and Kara head is thrown back. Kara gives a nod and Lena give her a smile.

 

In the hallway.

 

“I am scarred for life.” Alex has her face hidden in her hands and Maggie wraps her girlfriend in a hug.   
“I know that for you that must have been so so awful for you, but I must admit that was kinda really hot. I know you are having a little bit of a breakdown right now but did you see what i saw?”  
“Please Maggie I don't want to relive that and if we could not mention it again ever that would be amazing.”

“After today I swear I will most likely never mention again but what I saw was Lena in the Super Suit with the strap-on, not Kara, so if I remember correctly that means I won the bet we made two years ago!” Maggie says as she claps her hands.

“What bet are you talking about...oh from the party. Yes I guess you know better than I do, but I could have sworn Kara would be a top.” Alex digs in her wallet and grabs a twenty.   
“After this we never speak of this.” Maggie takes the twenty and nods.

 

Kara and Lena both exit the apartment still a little red but in a much more acceptable manner. Kara keeps her head down and tried not to look at Alex. Maggie loops her arm in Lena's and they head towards the car.

 

“Are you ready to go shopping Supergirl?” Maggie asks.  
“Um yes.” Kara doesn't raise her head from the staring at the ground.  
“I wasn't asking you.” Kara's eyes shoot up and fall on Lena.  
“I am more that ready.” Lena answers back with a grin.

Kara runs up to Lena and takes her back from Maggie.  
“Where are we going first, Mrs. Zor-El?”

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Sorry for the bumps it was my first fanfic and I am slowly working out the kinks.I hope it didnt disappoint to much Comments are always welcome.


End file.
